Each shell fired from small arms, such as rifles, toward a target at a shooting range includes an empty cartridge, gunpowder and an empty shell. The empty cartridges are collected so as to confirm the number of shells which have been used. On the other hand, the empty shells are not collected since the empty shells come into contact with the target and are then split into pieces, which are scattered, or lodged in sand placed at the rear of the target. As a result, a recovery rate of the empty shells is very low. Consequently, the empty shells are not recycled.
Also, the empty shells buried under the ground are corroded by rain or water with the result that heavy metal components, such as lead and copper, constituting the empty shells pollute soil around the empty shells.
In particular, a predetermined number of shells are periodically used by the military. However, there has not been provided a collection device that is capable of satisfactorily recovering empty shells. Therefore, there is a need to develop an inexpensive empty shell recovery device that is capable of easily collecting empty shells with low operating cost.